Sadarilah Perasaanku
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto sangat mencintai Rias, namun dia takut untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Riasnya. Di balik itu semua, dia juga merasa bimbang karena harus pergi ke luar negeri guna melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tapi, atas bantuan Shikamaru, sahabatnya, Rias mengetahui perasaannya melalui rekaman suara Naruto yang tidak sengaja direkam oleh Shikamaru. ONE SHOOT by DEVA GREMORY.


**Disclaimer: Naruto & DxD cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, No EYD, ABAL.**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SADARILAH PERASAANKU**

 **By Deva Gremory**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiam diri di atap sekolah, tangannya bersandar kedepan, memegang pagar pembatas dan pandangan matanya memandangi langit pagi yang cerah, dia tersenyum - senyuman yang memiliki berjuta arti - memandangi langit cerah itu seolah menemukan objek yang sangat memiliki arti lebih dari kata 'berharga' di langit cerah itu terbukti karena pandangannya tak lepas dari langit itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki berdarah German dan Jepang, dia memiliki rambut blonde, mata sebiru batu

sapphire dan kulit berwarna tan, dia adalah siswa kelas XII Kuoh Gakuen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyukainya - bukan-bukan tapi aku mencintainya. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik berhati lembut dan sangat mempesona, dia begitu polos dan mungkin dia tidak tahu seperti apa cinta sesungguhnya. Dia adalah teman atau mungkin sahabatku yang suka bermanja denganku, dia satu kelas denganku dan bahkan duduk bersebelahan denganku. Dia adalah Rias Gremory.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali merasakan sakit ketika aku mengetahui Rias kembali menangis karena lelaki bodoh itu lagi, aku selalu merasakan perih tiap kali mengetahui bahwa air mata kesedihanmu kembali jatuh.

Terkadang kau anggap aku ini apa? Segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan sudah hampir seperti yang sepasang kekasih lakukan.

Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat sulit untuk hanya bisa berteman atau pun bersahabat denganmu, kau bagaikan cahayaku yang benderang tanpa batas.

Kenapa semua ini seolah sangat membingungkan Rias? Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi kenapa kau seolah masih terus menyangkal bahwa kita bisa lebih dari teman atau pun sahabat? Segala sesuatu telah mengatakan kita bisa lebih dari itu. Tetapi apakah itu semua akan berakhir? Mengingat mungkin kita akan berpisah karena seminggu lagi adalah perpisahan sekolah, aku dan Hinata mungkin akan tetap bersama bila nanti satu Universitas dan mungkin sebaliknya, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan bersama karena aku akan memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri dan jauh dari Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Clek.

Seorang laki-laki berambut nanas membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera mengungkapkannya," ucap Shikamaru menepuk bahu kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya mengagetkan Naruto.

"Shika? Kau mengagetkanku," jawab Naruto kesal.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya Naruto, kau sudah terlalu mencintainya dan kau harus segera mengakhiri itu, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku yang sudah sepuluh tahun aku kenal dan sudah aku anggap saudara terus merasakan sakit pada hatinya."

"Aku akan megakhirinya, Shika," Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Shikamaru."Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya, hanya seminggu lagi aku dan dia akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan berangkat jam delapan malam dihari acara perpisahan."

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan sahabatmu ini ke luar negeri?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Shikaa. Kau sudah menjadi saudaraku."

Naruto lalu merangkul pundak Shikamaru dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hah~ jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik walau sebenarnya itu adalah tindakan pengecut, aku akan tetap menghargai keputusanmu, Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah bermaksud untuk tiduran di bawah pohon maple yang pernah menjadi saksi dia dan Rias berpelukan sampai tertidur dan ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah karena menyangka mereka sedang berpacaran karena Rias lelah menangis karena laki-laki bodoh. Sesampainya di sana Naruto bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang sering meminta dirinya menjadi mentornya kala Naruto masih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

"Naruto-senpai," panggil adik kelas Naruto.

"Oh. Momo, ada apa?" tanya Naruto ramah, Naruto juga termasuk siswa populer di sekolahnya karena keramahannya dan prestasinya sebagai mantan ketua tim basket yang berhasil merebut piala di pertandingan final kompetisi basket nasional saat melawan Seirin Gakuen.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kenapa senpai sendirian saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ke taman ini karena nanti mungkin aku tidak akan bisa ke taman ini lagi."

"Lho, memang senpai ingin melanjutkan pendidikan senpai dimana? Apa jauh?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Los Angeles."

"Yah~ kalau senpai jauh nanti jika aku ingin mentoring dengan Naruto-senpai akan sangat sulit."

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja, masih banyak mantan OSIS seangkatanku yang tetap tinggal di jepang."

Naruto lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Momo.

"Hah~, tapi aku kan hanya ingin Naruto-senpai yang menjadi mentorku untuk menjadi ketua OSIS."

"Lho, kenapa hanya aku?"

"Karena senpai ramah, aku jadi tidak takut untuk bertanya."

"Hahaha. Jadi aku tidak akan ramah lagi padamu kalau begitu biar kau bisa mencari mentor lain."

"Walau senpai tidak ramah tetap saja aku memilh senpai sebagai mentor karena senpai pada dasarnya orangnya ramah."

"Ha'l, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kalau kau mau tetap aku menjadi mentormu kau harus sukses untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan seminggu lagi."

"Ha'I, aku akan berusaha maksimal senpai, aku tidak akan mempermalukan senpai sebagai mentorku."

"Bagus, itu baru kohaiku."

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Momo.

"Senpai, aku pergi dulu ya, aku ingin memberi laporan pada ketua OSIS."

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum ramah sambil menatap kepergian Momo sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyaman sekali bila berbaring disini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Bila aku sudah tidak lagi selalu berada di sisinya, apakah dia akan merasa kehilangan? Tetapi yang mungkin bisa aku pastikan adalah sudah tidak akan ada lagi Rias yang selalu bersama Naruto bila sedang sedih, sudah tidak ada lagi Rias yang akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Naruto, sudah tidak ada lagi Rias yang akan bermanja pada Naruto tentang keluh kesahnya.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Naruto-kun."

Ucapan lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ri-rias. sejak kapan kau ada di sini," tanya Naruto terkejut dan bangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"Aku baru saja sampai di sini, tadi aku mencari Naruto-kun di atap sekolah tapi tidak ada, lalu aku mencoba mencari di taman belakang sekolah dan ternyata benar Naruto-kun ada di taman belakang sekolah," ucap Rias manja.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa Rias, bila aku tidak ada diatap sekolah maka mungkin aku berada disini."

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?"

Rias bertanya karena kebiasaan Naruto yaitu malas untuk sarapan.

"Aku? sudah Rias."

"Wah, tumben sekali. Apa Naruto-kun sakit?"

Rias lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Naruto.

'Hanya hatiku yang sakit Rias. Andai kau tahu itu,' batin Naruto.

"Tidak panas, apa benar Naruto-kun sudah sarapan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan, Rias."

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

"Eh, tidak jadi."

Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…

Ponsel Naruto bergetar dari saku Naruto, Naruto segera melihat ke arah layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Shikamaru di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi," kata Naruto.

"…."

"Ya, Shika."

".…"

"Baiklah."

Naruto lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya di sakunya.

"Rias, aku harus menemui Shika."

Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Rias menjawabnya.

Rias hanya mampu melihat punggung Naruto saat kepergian Naruto.

Rian membatin dalam hati.

'Pertanyaanku tadi sebenarnya adalah 'apa kau menghindar dariku?'Naruto-kun, apakah ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindar dariku? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersamamu tetapi aku bingung harus seperti apa. Sesuatu itu sangat membingungkan. Sesuatu itu sangat berbeda dengan yang lainny **a.'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini sedang berada di ranjangnya dan hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit di kamarnya, pikirannya selalu saja tertuju pada gadis berambut merah darah dan bermata bluegreen – Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, bersama Shika yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang cukup Ia kenal dekat – Hyoudou Issei atau kekasih dari gadis yang ia cinta.

"Kau lihat itu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya, aku melihatnya, Shika," jawab Naruto datar.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Muak."

Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa Issei adalah laki-laki yang baik yang juga tidak akan menyakiti Rias seperti kekasih Rias sebelumnya. Kini Naruto melihat Issei sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang. Dari seragam sekolahnya Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi dari Tokyo Gakuen.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menghajarnya!" jawab Naruto menggeram.

"Dua atau tiga pukulan saja mungkin cukup, Naruto."

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri Issei. Naruto berjalan agak memutar agar bisa berada di belakang Issei. Naruto kini berada tepat di belakang Issei.

"Apa menyenangkan, Issei?" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan saat menyebut namanya.

Issei dan gadis itu langsung menoleh pada Naruto. Issei terkejut dengan siapa yang Ia lihat, sahabat dari kekasihnya.

Baugh!

Naruto langsung memukul Issei dengan teknik Hook menggunakan tangan kanannya yang merupakan tangan terkuatnya. Pukulan Naruto mengenai ulu hati Issei dan Issei yang menerima pukulan keras Naruto, langsung membungkuk lalu Naruto memukul wajah Issei dengan tangan kiri. Issei yang terhuyung ke arah kiri langsung menerima tendangan lutut Naruto tepat mengenai wajahnya lalu Issei tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jangan kau dekati Rias lagi!" sahut Naruto dingin.

Naruto langsung pergi ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Issei yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya dan gadis yang shock melihat aksi Naruto.

"Andai, kau bukan sahabat yang kuanggap saudara, aku akan terus memukulinya, Shika."

Naruto kini kembali duduk pada kursi kemudi mobilnya. Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Naruto, berhenti sebentar!" perintah Shikamaru.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya menatap Shikamaru dengan Innocent.

"APA KAU INGIN KITA MATI BERSAMA!?" teriak Shikamaru meledak-ledak."Biar, aku yang mengemudi."

Perintah mutlak Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK Off.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melirik pada jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Naruto segera menuju meja makan, tidak ingin ibu dan ayahnya menunggunya untuk makan malam. Naruto segera berjalan menuruni tangga.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya, ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Naruto, Tou-san tanya lagi, apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Los Angeles?" tanya ayah Naruto –Minato Namikaze, seorang pria berdarah Jepang dan German.

"Entahlah Tou-san, aku sedikit memiliki keraguan," jawab Naruto menunduk dan tidak bersemangat.

"Apa Kaa-san yang membuatmu ragu? Dia terlalu takut untuk jauh darimu, anak kami satu-satunya. Namun apa pun pilihanmu, semoga itu yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto."

"Nah, makan malam datang!" seru ibu Naruto –Kushina Uzumaki."Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa aku tidak diajak? Ne, Anata, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Perhatian Kushina tertuju pada Minato. Minato terlihat kikuk.

"A-a-a. Ahahha. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Naruto yang melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya, menjadi semakin ragu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam, sudah menunjukan jam delapan malam.

Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…

Ponsel Naruto bergetar menampilkan nama 'Todokenai Koi' (Cinta yang tak sampai).

"Moshi-moshi," jawab Naruto pada panggilan masuk.

"Naruto-kun hiks…hiks…," ucap Rias.

"Rias?! Kau kenapa? Kau ada dimana?!"

Naruto panik mendengar isakan Rias.

"A-a-aku, di-di hiks…hiks… taman Kuoh."

"Tunggu, aku akan segera ke sana."

Naruto dan langsung mengambil kunci motornya di meja di ruang keluarga.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku keluar dulu sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini berada di taman Kuoh, pandangannya menyusuri tiap sudut taman yang agak sepi karena hanya ada beberapa pasang pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Naruto melihat Rias yang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri dengan menunduk. Naruto segera berjalan cepat menuju Rias.

"Rias!" panggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...," Rias lalu langsung memeluk Naruto.

Rias menangis terisak dalam pelukan Naruto, Naruto mengusap punggung Rias guna menenangkannya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukan Rias, memegang kedua bahu Rias dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Rias, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto sambil membersihkan jejak air mata pada pipi Rias.

"Issei-kun dia–" ucapan Rias dipotong Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia menyakitimu kan? Dia berselingkuh?"

Naruto menatap mata Rias.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa Naruto-kun ti-tidak memberitahu aku?"

Rias balik menatap Naruto dengan mata yang sendu.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi sore sepulang dari sekolah. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis dan bukan dirimu," nada suara Naruto begitu lirih."Rias, apa kau sudah mengerti apa itu cinta?"

"Aku ti-tidak tahu."

Naruto terkekeh melihat kepolosan Rias tentang cinta.

Lalu Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Rias dan tersenyum tulus.

"Cinta itu adalah rasa yang membuatmu nyaman, damai, dan pastinya itu akan membuatmu bahagia bila kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dan pasti kau akan sangat bahagia bersama orang yang kau cinta."

Naruto lalu memeluk Rias erat.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Uhm," Rias mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo biar aku antar kau pulang."

Rias menggandeng lengan Naruto seperti biasa bila mereka sedang jalan berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Rias.

"Masuklah, aku akan segera pergi setelah kau masuk."

Naruto tersenyum, Rias mengangguk dan juga ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau adalah sahabat yang seperti kakak bagiku."

Naruto memasang senyum tipis, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Rias. Rias segera masuk ke dalam gerbangnya.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun."

"Oyasuminasai–"

'Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini untuk seterusnya? Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau Kakak untukmu Rias. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau sadar dengan semua perlakuanku selama ini kepadamu? Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa ada yang selalu memperhatikanmu? Rela berkorban untukmu? Selalu ada untukmu? Mengapa kau tak pernah melihat kearahku Rias? ' batin Naruto miris.

Ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang penuh akan rasa terluka '

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rias. Sangat mencintaimu.'

Naruto berwajah sendu sembari menatap punggung Rias yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kini berada di balkon kamarnya memandang bulan dan bintang, pandangannya kosong namun berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau adalah sahabat yang seperti kakak bagiku. "

Kalimat itu terngiang di telingaku.

"Will we more than that, Rias? Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that? I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Rias. I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Rias."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang membiasakan diri dengan bahasa inggris, Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru datar yang datang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"UAAHHH… RUSA RABIES!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" seru Naruto sambil melompat terkejut.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'RUSA RABIES', RUBAH SIALAN!?"

Shikamaru tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Hah~ kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Shika?"

Naruto mulai tenang.

"Aku sedang malas di rumah jadi aku ingin menginap di kamarmu, tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab jadi aku langsung masuk."

Shikamaru Innocent.

"Dasar," umpat Naruto lalu tersenyum."Mau main game?"

'Mungkin bila bermain game bisa sedikit menghilangkan penatku.'

Sekalian Naruto membatin di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah." Shikamaru semangat.

'Apakah aku harus memberikan rekaman suaramu tadi untuk aku berikan pada Rias? aku bengung, di satu sisi aku menghormati keputusanmu dan di satu sisi aku tidak suka sahabatku terus merasakan sakit hati,' batin Shikamaru juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari acara perpisahan sekolah pun tiba. Acara perpisahan dilaksanakan pada pukul tiga sore sampai dengan jam sepuluh malam. Banyak siswa-siswi senang menyambut hari ini, namun di balik kesenangan itu juga terdapat rasa sedih karena kebersamaan mereka mungkin akan segera berakhir.

Begitu pun Rias Gremory, gadis yang sangat di cintai oleh sahabatnya. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan bila harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto sudah membulatkan tekat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Los Angeles. Selama beberapa hari sebelum hari perpisahan, Naruto sengaja mulai menghindari Rias agar ia bisa terbiasa dengan hidup tanpa Rias bila ia sudah tidak berada di Jepang. Namun Rias menyadari bahwa Naruto menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya Rias ingin bertanya pada Shikamaru.

Rias berjalan menuju kelas Shikamaru yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Namun Rias tidak berhasil menemukan Shikamaru di kelasnya. Namun Rias tidak menyerah untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rias melihat teman sekelas Shikamaru – Akimichi Chouji.

'Sekarang sudah jam enam tapi kenapa aku belum melihat Naruto-kun?' batin Rias.

"Sumimasen, Akimichi-san, apa kau melihat Nara-san?" tanya Rias.

"Oh Shikamaru? Dia berada di lapangan," jawab Chouji.

"Arigatou, Akimichi-san."

Rias sedikit membungkuk formal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nara-san, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Rias begitu melihat Shikamaru berdiri sendiri di lapangan seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Rias? Ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Shikamaru datar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Bukankah kau adalah sahabatnya? Bahkan kau menganggapnya sebagai kakak."

"Eh…"

Rias terpekik bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bila kau ingin tahu, cari di ponselku, kau cari rekaman suara lima hari yang lalu. Jika kau sudah mendengarnya dan kau memiliki pertanyaan aku ada di taman samping sekolah. Mungkin belum terlambat."

Shikamaru memberikan ponselnya pada Rias dan berlalu meninggalkan Rias.

'Apa keputusanku benar?' batin Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rias POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kini berada di kelasku seorang diri, karena teman-teman sekelasku berada di lapangan menikmati acara perpisahan mereka. Aku mulai mencari file rekaman yang Nara-san maksud.

"Ketemu," gumamku.

'Play'

Perlahan aku mulai mendengar suara.

'Will we more than that, Rias?'

"Ini suara Naruto-kun," gumamku.

'Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that?'

"Naruto-kun kau–" aku terhenti mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

'I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Rias. I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Rias.'

Ternyata Naruto-kun mencintaiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau mengungkapkanya hanya karena takut.

"Cinta itu adalah rasa yang membuatmu nyaman, damai, dan pastinya itu akan membuatmu bahagia bila kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dan pasti kau akan sangat bahagia bersama orang yang kau cinta. "

Aku teringat Naruto-kun pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa damai karena aku merasa dilindungi oleh Naruto-kun, aku merasa bahagia bila Naruto-kun bahagia, apa Naruto-kun bahagia bila selalu bersama denganku, maka aku tidak pernah melihat kesedihan Naruto-kun bila sedang bersamaku. Tapi kebahagiaan yang Naruto-kun tunjukkan apa itu nyata bila aku tidak bersama Naruto-kun? Apakah aku mencintai Naruto-kun? kalau aku menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai sahabat atau pun kakak kenapa ucapan yang Naruto-kun ucapkan terjadi padaku bila aku bersama Naruto-kun. Perasaan yang aku rasakan saat bersama mantan kekasihku dan saat bersama Naruto-kun sangat berbeda. Ya, Ya. Aku mencintai Naruto-kun. aku mencintainya.

Aku segera berlari menuju taman di samping sekolah tempat Nara-san berada, aku memiliki pertanyaan yang harus aku ketahui sekarang. 'Bila Naruto-kun mencintaiku, kenapa dia menghindariku?'

Aku kini sudah berada di taman samping sekolah, aku melihat Nara-san sedang berbaring.

"Nara-san! Hah..hah..hah...," ucapku sambil terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Nara-san datar masih berbaring tanpa melihatku.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan. Bila Naruto-kun mencintaiku, kenapa Naruto-kun menghindariku?"

"Itu, karena Naruto akan pergi ke Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia mencoba hidup tanpamu yang Ia cintai. Orang yang tak pernah tahu kalau Naruto sudah memendam perasaan cintanya padamu sejak kalian masih kelas 5 SD. Lucu bukan? Di umur yang masih kecil dia sudah memendam perasaannya padamu sampai sekarang. Dia selalu menunggumu untuk melihat ke arahnya, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun kau melihatnya bahkan untuk melirikpun tidak. Mungkin Naruto lelah dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang belajar untuk menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang seperti adik baginya."

Jelas panjang lebar Nara-san. Mataku mulai terasa panas.

"Naruto pernah bilang padaku. Dia akan selalu menunggumu, dia bilang jika kau mencari orang untuk membahagiakanmu, dia akan berada di barisan paling belakang. Karena dia ingin jadi orang terakhir yang membahagiakanmu, menjagamu, dan selalu ada disisi mu."

Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi.

'Meskipun dia bilang akan jadi yang terakhir. Hiks.. hiks.. tapi dia selalu jadi orang pertama yang menghiburku, menenangkanku, dan menghapus air mataku,' batinku yang mulai terisak dalam diam.

"Apa kau bisa mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dia menahan perasaan cintanya padamu?" lanjut Nara-san.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun , Nara-san…hiks…hiks… tolong beritahu aku di-dimana Naruto-kun…hiks," kataku mulai terisak.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh, mungkin Naruto sudah ada di bandara, jam delapan pesawatnya take off."

"APA?" aku terkejut.

'Secepat itukah?'

Batinku di dalam hati.

"Aku harus segera kesana."

Aku segera meninggalkan Nara-san.

"Biar aku antar," tawar Shikamaru langsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rias POV. End.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rias kini berada di dalam mobil Shikamaru yang sedang melaju cepat menuju bandara. Rias terus mengeluarkan air mata meski tidak terisak. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat bersamanya dan bagaimana rasanya melihat atau mendengarnya bercerita tentang mantan kekasihnya.

Kini Rias dan Shikamaru sudah berada di parkiran bandara.

"Rias, cepatlah kau cari Naruto. Aku akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil."

"Ha'i. Arigato… Shika-kun"

Rias segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam bandara dan mencari Naruto.

"Dipanggil seperti itu lebih baik, jika dipanggil dengan margaku itu seperti memanggil seluruh keluargaku saja.," gumam Shikamaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu sisi di dalam bandara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah duduk, diantar pria dan wanita yang mengapitnya di tengah-tengah.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak selamanya di Los Angeles."

"Kau tetap seorang bocah nakal untuk kami Naruto."

"Ibumu benar, Naruto."

Minato tersenyum mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan anaknya.

Terdengarlah suara dari loudspeaker yang terpasang di suatu sudut di bandara.

 **["Penerbangan menuju Los Angeles dengan penerbangan nomor 12 Pesawat JELL 0208 akan take off dalam waktu 30 menit. Harap penumpang segera–"]**

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak seorang gadis dengan suara keras pada Naruto membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung, namun gadis itu mengacuhkan pandangannya dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Rias?" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Rias.

Grep.

Rias langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Naru… Hiks… Hiks… Jangan ti-tinggalkan…aku…," kata Rias dalam pelukan Naruto."A-aku…hiks…hiks… mencintai Naruto-kun… hiks… jangan… pergi hiks."

Ucapan Rias ini membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Rias.

"Jangan… Hiks tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun… Hiks ma-maafkan aku yang baru menyadari… Hiks perasaanku. Aku nyaman bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa damai bila ada Naruto-kun. aku bahagia bila bersama Naruto-kun…hiks."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rias, tapi kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya?"

Naruto berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia tahu itu dari ini."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dan lalu memutar rekaman suara Naruto.

"Will we more than that, Rias? Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that? I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Rias. I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Rias."

"Itu suaraku?" tanya Naruto."Shika kau?"

Naruto melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Naru-kun."

Panggil Rias sehingga Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias.

"Ya, Rias."

"We will more than that Naru-kun. Just stay with me and make me happy with your love, Naru-kun."

Rias menatap lurus ke arah mata Naruto.

"Of course, Rias-chan. I'll stay."

Naruto yang juga menatap ke arah mata Rias.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Rias, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing, Rias menutup matanya disusul Naruto yang juga menutup matanya, lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan dan disusul oleh bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman, awalnya Naruto hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Rias, namun perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir Rias dengan lembut dan perlahan Naruto mulai melumat bibir peach Rias. Rias mulai membalas kecupan, ciuman, bahkan lumatan Naruto.

Naruto seolah melupakan keberadaan orang tua dan sahabatnya.

"Ne, Anata, sepertinya sebelum usia kita mencapai setengah abad kita sudah memiliki cucu."

Kushina menatap Naruto dan Rias dengan berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Minato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak muda. Hahh masa muda memang indah, benarkan sayang?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Kau benar, Anata," balas Kushina lalu memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Haaahhh... Kapan aku bisa melakukan itu juga?" gumam Shikamaru yang merasa iri.

"Bersabarlah Shikamaru-kun. Kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan pasangan juga."

Kushina menyemangati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya pun mulai bersemangat dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou Obaa-san."

"Tapi, itu seribu tahun lagi Shika."

Semprot Naruto yang telah menyudahi ciumannya dengan Rias lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Hihihi.. Kau jahat Naru-kun."

Rias tertawa kecil sambil memukul pelan dada Naruto karena ucapannya pada Shikamaru tadi.

"Sudahlah Shika-kun. Jangan dipikirkan, kau pasti akan mendapatkan pasanganmu."

Rias berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Rias...," Shikamaru terharu."Kau memang yang ter..."

"Tapi tunggu setelah Rusa beranak ayam..."

Potong Rias dengan wajah polos

DOONGGG!

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Naruto, Rias!"

Jerit Shikamaru dengan derai airmatanya.

Semuanya pun tertawa dan terlihat bahagia, tentunya kecuali Shikamaru yang masih menangis lebay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic ini dibuat oleh Deva Gremory. Saya hanya berperan mengeditnya saja.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **DEVA GREMORY & HIKASYA**

 **Minggu, 29 Januari 2017**


End file.
